Sorry Jazz!
by Artemis Day
Summary: With Sam out of town and Danny out hunting ghosts, what's Tucker to do? Hang out with Jazz of course. OneShot!


It was a (surprisingly) quiet day at Fenton Works. The reason for that being that Jack and Maddie Fenton were spending the day hunting ghosts and Danny Fenton (also known as Danny Phantom) was in the Ghost Zone. The only occupant of the house now was the eldest child, Jazz Fenton, who was currently lying on the living room couch, enjoying the quiet.

'Finally' She thought to herself 'I have the whole day with no crazy ghost obsessed parents, no annoying little brother, and no little brother's annoying friends'

She lazily sipped her soda and then decided to take a little nap 'yup, I finally get a peaceful day all to myself, just me, myself, and-

"HI JAZZ!"

Jazz almost jumped fifty feet in the air, but only made it to about 47 feet. When she came down, she saw, standing before her…

"TUCKER FOLIEY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she screamed at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really bored, Sam's out of town and Danny's fighting ghosts, I have no one to hang out with, and so I thought I'd hang around with you" Tucker said grinning like an idiot the whole time he was speaking.

"Well, you thought wrong, I'm not going to be your little playmate Tucker, today happens to be the first time in months that I've had to house to myself and I'd like to spend it relaxing." Jazz explained.

"Say no more" Tucker shouted. "I'll stay here with you and make sure that everything stays totally quiet so you can relax."

"No, please don't" Jazz tried to beg, but Tucker wasn't paying attention.

"Now you just lay down here and I'll get you something to drink." Tucker said and pushed Jazz down on the couch and then ran into the kitchen. He came back ten minutes later with a glass of hot chocolate and another pillow. "Here you go"

Jazz sipped the hot chocolate while Tucker fluffed her pillows for her. Jazz was starting to think that this might not be too bad. "Thanks Tucker" She said.

"No problem, I'm happy to do it, now you just go ahead and rest, I'll make sure everything is quiet all day." Said Tucker.

"okay" Jazz yawned and stretched out on the couch. Finally some peace and-

**WWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Jazz's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright "TUCKER!" She roared.

In the kitchen, Tucker immediately stopped messing around with the blender. "Sorry Jazz"

Jazz laid back down and closed her eyes trying to relax when-

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM **

"TUCKER!" she bellowed

Tucker turned off the vacuum, "Sorry Jazz"

Again Jazz tried to sleep.

**CRASH! BOOM! POW! MASH! EXPLOSIONS! **

"TUCKER TURN OFF THAT TV!"

"Sorry Jazz"

And then…

**YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

"TUCKER TURN OFF THAT STEREO!"

"Sorry Jazz"

And then…

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

"TUCKER STOP PLAYING WITH THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL"

"Sorry Jazz"

Jazz restrained her need to strangle Tucker and laid back down. She closed her eyes tight and was happy when a minute passed and nothing happened except Tucker opening the window a little to get some air into the room. Jazz was finally getting the peace and quiet she wanted when-

**CRASH**

Jazz opened her eyes as voices came in from outside.

"HEY YOU STUPID SONOVABITCH YOU DENTED MY FENDER"

"AH WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID FENDER LOOK WHAT YOU HUNK OF JUNK CAR DID TO MY TAILIGHTS! I'M MAKING YOU PAY FOR THE DAMAGES PAL!"

"I WON'T GIVE YOU A CENT, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR MY CAR'S DAMAGES!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY I'LL PAY YOU"

"Ugh, people like that are so annoying" Said Tucker, "Don't they realize their disturbing people with all that noise their making?"

"Oh yeah Tucker, because it's so annoying when idiots make lots of noise when people are trying to sleep" Jazz said through gritted teeth, and of course, Tucker was too stupid to get the message.

"Don't worry Jazz, I'll stop them" Tucker yelled in an obviously fake tough guy voice.

"What, NO DON'T" But it was too late, Tucker stuck his head out the window and started shouting out the window.

"HEY SHUT UP OUT THERE, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP IN HERE!"

"HEY SHUT THE HELL UP MAN IF YOU NO WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU."

"OH IS THAT A THREAT?"

"DAMN RIGHT IT'S A THREAT PUNK NOW WHY DON'T YOU STICK YOUR HEAD BACK IN THAT WINDOW BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO TIMBUKTU"

"OH YEAH THAT WAS AN INTELLIGENT RESPONSE, TELL YOU WHAT ASSHOLE, WHY DON'T YOU GO SCREW A GOAT AND THEN EAT A SHIT SANDWICH"

"OKAY THAT'S IT JERKWEED, I HEAR ONE MORE WORD COME OUT OF YOUR I'M GONNA COME OVER AND-

"OH YEAH YOU'LL DO WHAT HUH…YEAH I THOUGHT SO, STUPID WIMP!"

Tucker pulled his head out the window and smiled at Jazz failing to notice that her eyes were practically popping out of her head and that she was currently giving him a look that clearly wished him an extremely painful death. "He won't be bothering us anymore Jazz you can go ahead and sleep now."

"No no, I'm not tired anymore" Jazz said getting up. "I'm going to go upstairs to take a shower and you are going to sit down there and you will not move an inch until I come back, do you understand?"

"Does that include-

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Yes ma'am" Tucker cowered.

Jazz finally felt calmer as the hot water started to come down. She was just starting to shampoo her hair when, unbeknownst to her, the door slowly opened and a figure stepped into the room. It slowly approached the shower, it reached the shower stall pulled back the curtains, and just then, screechy violin music started playing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jazz screamed.

"Hi Jazz, sorry to bother you, but I thought you might need some sham-

"TUCKER WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU I'M NAKED!"

"I know, I'm not looking"

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT"

"Sorry Jazz"

Now Jazz was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a root beer float. And then of course-

"WHAT ARE YOU DRINKING JAZZ" Tucker screamed in Jazz's ear causing her to drop her glass.

"TUCKER, LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!"

"Sorry Jazz"

"Just shut up, now I have to clean this up" Jazz muttered angrily, Tucker was ruining her whole day.

"You now this reminds me of a funny thing that happened to me once" Said Tucker.

"I don't want to here about it Tucker." Jazz said.

"Well okay." Said Tucker, "I was about five years old and quite curious I can tell you, anyway I was sitting in the kitchen eating some cereal, when an alien crash landed in the kitchen, and he came out and asked me for a cup of flour, and I'm all "no way, I'm not suppose to talk to strangers, especially ones from another planet" and he all, "give me the flour or I'll annihilate you" and I'm all, how about I just give you some soda" and he's all "what flavor?" and I'm all "Cherry" and he's all "I'm allergic to cherry" and I'm all "What? How could you be allergic to cherry?" and he's all-

FIVE HOURS LATER

"-so the Rodeo Clown is all "dude, we gotta get our car back from those bulls" and I'm all "how could a bull drive a car" and he's all-

TEN HOURS LATER

"-so then we had to go to Austrailia and pick up a carton of milk and I'm thinking "why are we going all way to Australia when there's a grocery store twenty feet from us" and then-

FIFTY HOURS LATER

"-and then finally, we found the heart of the ocean at the bottom of the atlantic ocean"

Jazz by this time was barely hanging on to her sanity and her "Kill Tucker" urges were stronger than ever, until she thought of an idea.

"Hey Tucker, can you do me a huge favor?" She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Sure, name it" Tucker said with yet another stupid grin.

"Go down into my parents lab, I left my favorite pair of earrings down there and I'd like you to find them for me."

"NO PROBLEM!" Tucker yelled and immediately ran down into the lab to find the earrings, while jazz stood at the top of the stairs, breathing a sigh of relief.

'That ought to keep him busy for awhile' she thought. In that mess of a laboratory, you'd have a better chance of finding a needle in a haystack then pretty much anything in that place. Tucker would be down there awhile. Jazz flopped down onto the couch and closed her eyes, finally she could relax.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

Jazz felt like someone was poking her. She brushed it away but it kept coming back. Finally she opened her eyes and saw that it was a-

"GHOST!" She screamed.

And it wasn't just that one ghost, tons of ghosts were now flying all over the house breaking things, destroying the furniture, throwing stuff at the walls. Jazz instinctively went to the Fenton Weapons vault and soon had destroyed all the ghosts, only now she was very tired and very very very very very very very very very very very pissed off at a certain fourteen year old downstairs. She ran downstairs and found Tucker opening and closing the fenton portal like it was a game.

"Hi Jazz" he called when he saw her standing there, once again ignoring the fact that she was giving him a horrible death glare and holding dangerous weapons. "Wanna play with me? I just invented this cool game called 'open and close the fenton ghost portal again and again and again' it's where you open and close the fenton ghost portal again and again and again, like this OPEN"

It opened.

"CLOSE"

It closed.

"OPEN"

It opened.

"CLOSE"

It closed.

Tucker didn't get to do it again, because just then, Jazz grabbed him and began to drag him upstairs so he could see for himself the damage his little 'game' had caused. They got upstairs and Tucker looked around.

"Did you have a party or something?" he asked.

"No Tucker, by playing your screwed up little game, you let about thirty ghosts OUT OF THE GHOST ZONE!"

Tucker paused and looked around again finally figuring it out. "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh…oops."

"OOPS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Jazz shrieked.

"Uuh…do you want me to help you clean up the mess?" he asked.

"No Tucker, just leave" Jazz whisper venomously pointing to the door.

"But-"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" She screamed.

Tucker's brain started working for the first time that day and he realized he'd better leave, but as he ran out the door and down the street, one could faintly hear him calling back, "Sorry Jazz"

Three hours later, Jazz had finally cleaned out the mess, and now that Tucker was gone, she could relax like she wanted to. She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes.

BANG!

She sat up quickly and to her horror, found herself staring at the smiling faces of her parents.

"JAZZIE, WE'RE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME" Jack screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow...that was so pointless...OH WELL! Please review!**


End file.
